


Passing the torch

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [43]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I hope, It'll make sense when you read, Not as fluffy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Oz gets the offer of a lifetime, he extends it to Glynda.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyA10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyA10/gifts).



> So so so so sorry it took so long to get this done, kinda hard to type with wrists in carpal tunnel braces, but hey. Hope you guys like it, if not, well I'm sure you'll let me know. Also since you requested it Lizzy, it's for you. Not sure if it's initially what you had in mind, but I hope it works.

“Ah, Mr Ozpin, excellent, please sit down.” Warily, Ozpin made his way to the seat in front of the headmaster's desk at the highest point of Beacon's tallest spire.  
“What can I do for you headmaster?” He queried, worry colliding with anticipation in the forefront of his mind. The older man stood, black hair flecked with gray framing his face, the dull shine of the layers of scars criss-crossing his brow glimmering dully in the somewhat eerie lighting of the midday sun entering the windows.

“I dislike useless formalities Mr. Ozpin, so I shall get directly into the matter of import. During your time here, your team have broken over thirty academy records, your leadership has been an undisputed part of this. As such, effective two weeks after you graduate, I will pass along to you the role of headmaster of Beacon Academy.”

Ozpin blinked, blinked again, and in general maintained a state of shell shock for around half a minute.  
“I…” he paused to collect himself. “I will gladly accept headmaster, this is a great honour. But what of my team?” The headmaster chuckled.  
“You of course have complete control over staff at Beacon Academy. Should you wish to hire them I see no reason you cannot.” Ozpin smiled, he hadn't expected such a simple solution, but it worked.

“One more thing” said the headmaster, standing and bidding Ozpin do the same.  
“It is customary for the headmaster of Beacon to have a huntsman's duel with the one he or she would choose as their successor; I see no reason we should not fulfill this requirement now.” Ozpin smiled and stood, moving to one window and standing to attention. The headmaster took his sword from its resting place against his desk and paced to the opposite side of the room. Once properly distanced, he issued his challenge.

“I, Headmaster Xin of Beacon Academy, do call upon you, Student Ozpin of Beacon Academy, to meet me in a huntsman's duel, with the condition that should you win; you will be irreconcilably tied to this school and it's legacy. Do you accept?”

Ozpin smiled and spun his semblance to ready.  
“I accept, headmaster.

For a long moment, nothing happened, then slowly, as Ozpin was gauging this situation, the headmaster unsheathed his sword and unshackled his aura. A torrent of rampaging flame swallowed the Katana whole, turning the area upwards of the hamon line black from its excess carbon residue. Straining his hearing, Ozpin caught the tail-end of an incantation, a holdover from old semblance techniques.  
“All things end; Divine Longsword of the Remnant Flame.”

Ozpin stood his ground. Then, so fast as to be no more than an ember blur upon the wind, his teacher dashed towards him. So, he did what was natural. He slowed time down to a crawl.

The blur sharpened into the figure of his teacher once more, the fleet footsteps following a graceful measured pattern honed by years of self instruction, in his off hand, there was crystallising a burning chain, which Ozpin suspected would act as an immobiliser, as well as eating through his aura. He blocked the strike of the sword first. Bringing his cane up at a sharp parallel to block the wicked blade. At the same time, the burning chain was released, spinning towards his torso.

Ozpin spun up the shield of his cane partially, just enough to scatter the embers of the technique, when before his eyes, his teacher shrugged off a remnant of himself; constructed of fire, which passed around Ozpin harmlessly and coalesced behind him. As quickly as he had started his initial strike, the headmaster retreated to his initial starting point. Then, instantaneously, transplanted himself into the place of the remnant.

Ozpin spun on his heel at a sound similar to the rush of a trail of red dust towards a bonfire. The sword of his teacher bit down hard into the body of the cane as it was raised to block. Ozpin twisted the weapon away to create an opening and went on the offensive. He aimed for key points. Specifically to immobilise or otherwise temporarily incapacitate. He found several.

Headmaster Xin dropped to his knees in the ritual sign of submission and defeat, and Ozpin let time crawl it's way back up to normal speed.  
“Congratulations Headmaster Ozpin” came the acknowledgement. The voice infused with pride. Ozpin dropped his cane to his side and leaned on it, breathing heavily, the exertion to keep his semblance functioning at that level of control and fine tuning was massive, as he didn't have the aura reserves of an older person. The headmaster dismissed him. To tell his team what they had earned.

“Glyn” Ozpin started once they were in the library. “I have some big news, and an offer for you.” At her questioning look, he regaled her the tale of his visit to the headmaster. Finishing with “so I have an offer. How would you like to be my deputy headmistress?” Glynda was silent for a moment, before kissing him briefly, then fixing him with a look that simply stated.  
“Why, after all these years, do you even have to ask?”


End file.
